Serpentyre Iris
by Dhampire Hunter
Summary: The Serpentyre's were once a proud race of warriors, they ruled the land of Avalon; homeland of Merlin. Today they are few in number. When an Iyr dies their memories are passed on, to the next one worthy of their line. Redemption is all that matters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I (unfortunately) do not own Severus Snape, Caius Aiden Salazar Snape (You'll find out later) or any other HP character.

_Parsletongue _

**Letters**

_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four I seek the guidance of your wisdom. _

The carving on the wall, I realised, was Salazar Slytherin's face. The mouth opened. In the place of a tongue was the basilisk. It slithered I was frozen to the spot, the serpent was beautiful!

I felt something piece my shoulder. I jolted. The basilisk had bitten me.

My sight blurred.

_Stop! _I spoke up in parse tongue _I wish for you to be my familiar. Will you become my familiar. I would be a much kinder master, I would talk with you often._

The basilisk jerked backwards queerly, the fang that was still embedded in my shoulder broke away.

_Such a thing would be fanciful, the only way for me to be out of that monster's spell is if he dies before I do. Stab the diary with that fang._

I collapsed on the floor. I pulled the fang out of my shoulder and crawled meekly towards the diary.

Riddle is laughing telling me how little time I have to live. I plunge the dagger into the diary. Tom's screams echo in my head as I collapse. My eyes close. My heart slows.

* * *

CHALLENGE-

Harry must be a creature eg vampire  
Harry must be Severus's son  
Dumbledore should be pranked a lot. (See my profile for some ideas)  
If Harry turns into some sort of snake thing with scales think realistically about the colour of his scales. Eg nothing too unusual.  
Harry can not be with Hermione (Ron does not have to be either)  
If Harry is a snake boy then the first shedding should be in class

put FANGTASTIC in the summary. I will read it and I will review it.


	2. DiamondNight Dreams

**Chapter I **

_Two weeks after the Chamber incident-_

They say ignorance is bliss and in fact they are correct. A wise man once said to me "it does not do to dwell upon dreams and forget to live" and I find a lot of meaning in these words. Does it count to dwell harshly, perhaps to the point of brooding inanely, upon many of the new memories I suddenly find myself with.

_I stood facing a pale Veela boy. He was shaking with rage. I found the serpentine wrath bubble in my chest. The beautiful embodiment of Death stepped between us, her porcelain skin flushed with excitement. She turned to me. My tongue flickered over my bottom lip. She smelt different. I blinked, my vision instantly becoming heat-sensitive. She certainly was flushed… although the flush seemed focused on one area…_

"_You're pregnant?" I ask, hoping she wouldn't be offended. Helga faltered. I sweep her into my arms. _

My memories shifted.

_I held in my arms the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen! My daughter… it is still a thrill to think of her as such. My daughter, amazingly, was born with scales just like me! My only worry is that her's are an astonishingly pale blue, instead of my bone white. Her hair was stunning such a deep blue that when the light hit it her hair was like a waterfall, dyed with the sky. She was already speaking, though in no language a normal human being could understand. A snake slythered up my arm and Leanne's lip curled over her decidedly sharp teeth. I began to braid her shimmering hair, Aphrodite weaving her way through the middle. Leanne giggled. I braided my hair in the same fashion using another snake. He didn't mind. For a snake Severus was amazingly insecure, in fact he felt safest wound into my hair. _

The memory shifted once again.

"_Daddy!" I spin around. My little hatchling was stood staring in disgust at the white dress she had been forced to wear. It was Ric and Ro's wedding today. I beckoned for my eighteen month old child to come closer. I pulled the ridiculously tight pigtails out of her hair and began to braid it, weaving Severus into her diamond-night hair. She always had it short enough to have a snake in it. We walked the rest of the way to the wedding smiling. _

And again.

_My beautiful Death rolled her eyes at the snake, but Leanne just laughed, Leanne spotted a friend of hers and ran off. Aphrodite had been incapable of holding on. Leanne's hair became loose and fell in a curtain of wavy diamond night._

And again.

_I let my Angel weave Severus through my hair. She was learning how to braid her hair. Salazar Slytherin style. She wasn't managing too well. I let her pull the placid snake out of my hair and try again. She tried another five times. Leanne giggled happily when she managed it. _

And again.

_Leanne skipped off happily. She was visiting Rowena in Hogsmeade, I licked my lips and grimaced. A student was forgetting to bathe again._

And again.

_Amaranthine hissed behind me. I nodded, agreeing. I was worried. Leanne hadn't returned. I told her to come straight to the Chamber as soon as she returned. I hissed for Aphrodite. She uncoiled herself from my ankle and sat in front of me on the desk._

_**Go find her, **__Aphrodite slythered off._

And again.

_**The Diamond-Night child is dead, hanging from the gallows. **__My breath caught in my throat. I walked out of my office and into my lab._

_I opened the potions cabinet and took out a bottle of black liquid. I unstoppered it. _

_**Master, no! **__I ignore her. I poured out a goblet full. I put the bottle back. I sniffed the liquid and raised it to my lips. I gulped down the liquid. The pain is excruciating! I drop the glass goblet and collapse, vomiting blood. My vision blurred and blackened._

_I am dying._

_I am sorry Helga. My Beautiful Death. I am sorry._

The memories that haunt me most keep playing in front of my eyes. It is like I am a whole new person. Well, I guess I am. I guess the spell I cast all those years ago actually worked. I wonder if I look like myself. My stomach cramped. I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms over my abdomen.

Madam Pomfrey scurried over. She cast a few spells. She frowned and cast them again. Her frown deepened.

"Severus!" Snape emerged from the shadows.

"Yes?" She was talking to him. He sat beside my bedside.

"Something very interesting happened to you, Harry. Will you tell me what happened in the Chamber of Secrets?" I nodded, compelled to tell him everything.

"Well, when the basilisk came out I froze. She bit me! My own basilisk nearly killed me! So I stabbed the diary with the broken fang. I passed out and started seeing my old memories, you see… I am the reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. I have all his old memories. Can I have a mirror?" Snape looked kind of like a goldfish. He conjured a mirror silently. I looked at myself. Hurrah, I have scales again. I looked at my hair. My heart throbbed. I have Leanne's Diamond-Night hair. I screamed and threw the mirror against the wall. I caught one of the shards as it passed me. I dragged it swiftly over my neck. Nothing happened. I scream out curse words in Parseltongue and hurled the glass away. Snape looked amused.

"Are you done screaming?" I shook my head and carried on cursing in Parseltongue. "Now?" I nodded. "Do you know what caused these changes?"

"Of course I do!" I drawled.

"Tell me."

"This is what Salazar Slytherin looks like. This room is really cold, can I go to the Gryffindor common room?" He nodded and I bolted. It was four o'clock and so I had half an hour till the end of lessons. I passed a portrait. I did a double take. It was of Leanne, not a week before she died. Tears flared in my eyes and sprinted blindly to the Lion's Den.

"Heir Slytherin," I choked when I got to the Fat Lady. She curtsied and the portrait door swung open.

I sat in the chair closest to the fire and shut my eyes

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was shouting at me.

"Oi, who're you?" I looked up.

_Say you are Salazar Snape _said a voice in my head. I looked at the ring that was now on my finger. Mind speech. Brilliant.

"Salazar Snape, pleased to make your acquaintance." I offered a hand lazily. The person talking to me was Ron! He looked at me.

"Why the Hell are you in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I am basically a lamiae." Someone gasped. "Which means I am cold blooded like a snake. The Slytherin common room is far too cold for me. I haven't been officially Sorted so I have access to all of the common rooms." Ron sneered at me. I stood fluidly and looked at Ron. Stood behind him was Ginny and Hermione. Ginny looks a lot like…

"My Beautiful Death!" She looked at me sharply.

"How do you know that name?" She asked.

"Ask me any question."

"What did Sal and Hel name their daughter? How did Sal describe the child's hair? And how did Sal die?" I looked at her, she looked scared.

"Salazar and Helga Slytherin named their daughter Leanne Ophelia Slytherin, Leanne's hair was described as being Diamond-Night, often with a snake braided through it and Salazar drank basilisk venom." Ginny looked queasy. She pulled Hermione's book away from her and ran at me. I stood there.

"You utter idiot! What on earth possessed you to drink Amaranthine's venom? You bastard. Honestly, I thought Godric was the rash one. But no! _You _had to be the one to kill youself didn't you!" All the while she was hitting me with that book.

"Why don't we go find Godric and Rowena, turf Dumbledore out of his office and talk in private?"


End file.
